


【batfam】布鲁斯·韦恩的平凡一日

by SeatoNorth



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Batfamily Feels, Gen, Original Character Death(s), Trinity (DCU), clark and diana are good friends
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 05:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20092363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeatoNorth/pseuds/SeatoNorth
Summary: 你的名字是布鲁斯·韦恩，你经历了平凡的一天。





	【batfam】布鲁斯·韦恩的平凡一日

**Author's Note:**

> 蝙蝠家+正联粮食向，蝙蝠侠中心

你的名字是布鲁斯·韦恩。在你父母的悲剧降临后，你继承了家族的财富与荣耀。你是东海岸最炙手可热的黄金单身汉，有很多漂亮女人为了韦恩夫人的名号想爬上你的床，更多漂亮女人愿意为了你的脸和不菲的报酬与你一度春宵。在大部分人眼里，你是个空有脸蛋败絮其中的花花公子，唯利是图的精明商人，虚伪冷漠的表面慈善家。  
在夜晚，你拥有一个特别的私人爱好。穿成一只蝙蝠在哥谭的夜晚荡了几年之后，你意识到无法一个人打击罪犯，你渐渐拥有了一个庞大的家庭。在地球面临更大的危机时，你与其他志同道合的英雄们组成了一个联盟，你们共同击退了达克赛德。联盟中的几个人成为了你最好的朋友，虽然你从没有向他们承认这一点。  
你经历了又一个平凡的一天。早晨，阿福准时敲响了你的房门，用你从孩童时期开始就无法抗拒的早餐威逼利诱你起床洗漱。你打着哈欠检查胸膛和肩膀上的淤青，那是昨晚哥谭给予你的亲吻。一只猫咪。一朵花，几个老朋友昨晚和你叙了叙旧。凌晨时分你按照红头罩的情报端了码头的一个人口贩卖组织，罗宾差点打断了那个蛇头的腿骨，你批评了他一顿，让他把那个混蛋押去给戈登。达米安决定和你生气半个小时，回蝙蝠洞的时候他还是和你道了歉。红头罩遵守与你的约定没有向任何一个人的脑袋上开枪，考虑到你们应对的是谁，你把这当做一场胜利。  
你洗漱完后认真地用粉底液和遮瑕把脸和脖子上的伤疤遮掉了。  
你的下巴上有道划痕没遮干净，你决定用约到了一个热情火辣的女孩做借口。  
在餐厅里，你的两个儿子已经坐在餐桌旁边吃早饭，作为蝙蝠侠，你看出他们刚刚不动声色地用餐具打了一架。  
你有点担心孩子们之间的关系。  
阿福为你端上了早餐。你摄入了今天的第一杯绝美咖啡因，觉得这天的开始还不错。达米安在座位上和提图斯玩，那条狗看起来又长大了一点。提图斯跑到提姆的椅子旁边，提姆把自己的面包喂给了他。  
提姆和达米安开始吵架（因为一片面包？真的吗，提米？）。  
你开始反思自己的家庭教育。  
他们的矛盾上升到了又一次肢体冲突。你不得不开始劝架，然后把提图斯带到客厅里。你回来的时候达米安和提姆都在生闷气。  
达米安该去上学了。你习惯性地嘱咐阿福路上注意。达米安偷偷把制服穿在了校服下面，你假装没有注意到。达米安和你告别，你告诉他不要在课上和克拉克的孩子聊天，也不要逃学去和克拉克的孩子在城里飞来飞去“执行任务”。达米安不太开心，但还是点了点头。你轻轻地抱了他一下，他语气严肃地叫你父亲，他露出了一个不太明显的微笑。  
提姆拎着一本达米安落在客厅的书走过来。你看见提姆低下身和达米安说了几句话，他们一起走到了门口。你很高兴他们和好得这么快。  
提姆走回来和你一起继续吃早饭。他穿着正装，但敞着领口且没系领带，你想起来今天上午有一场和董事会的临时会议。  
于是你把不再滚烫的咖啡喝完，去给你的儿子拿了一条你的领带，告诉他这条更配他的外套，提姆看起来很怀疑，但还是让你给他系上了。他告诉你你的下巴遮瑕没遮好，你告诉他你已经想好借口了，他看起来依旧很怀疑，你的儿子还没有成年，你不会告诉他你的借口的。  
你开车载你的儿子和你一起去公司，整个上午都忙着扮演自己对公众的形象，你在心里骂那些死板刻薄的混蛋董事比超人还不懂事，还偷偷地在会议记录本上画他们的小人画（提姆肯定看到了）。花了你和提姆一个上午和一人一杯三倍浓缩才说服你的董事会执行韦恩企业新的医疗扶助基金计划，卢修斯站在你这边。整个上午剩下的时间你和他都在讨论即将运行的基金，贫民区和老城区会建立更多的诊所，像莱斯利这样的医生可以申请到充足的药物，哥谭将拥有一座全新的儿童医院。提姆答应你他们会一起去医院做义工，不仅仅是为了宣传。  
你用你母亲的名字命名了这个基金，你知道玛莎会为你骄傲的。  
（一开始你考虑过用你孩子的名义建立那所儿童医院，但是转念一想达米安可能更喜欢宠物收容所，而迪克、提姆和杰森会因为你这么做和你大吵一架。）  
提姆趴在桌上睡着了。你和卢修斯一直讨论到拜托实习生买的中饭送来。你们三个一起吃了中饭。你喝了第三杯咖啡。  
你让提姆下次在会议上玩手机不要那么明显。卢修斯好像有点生气。  
提姆说开会画小人的你没资格说他。  
卢修斯绝对生气了。  
你装作你什么都没干。  
你在下午收到了联盟的警报，找了个理由逃班了，反正哥谭阔佬的名声足够解释一切。出发前没怎么良心不安地（又）把工作和报表丢给了你的儿子和助理，提姆向你翻了个白眼，叮嘱你小心。  
你和闪电侠、神奇女侠一起去处理警报。巴里在你身边一边对你叽里呱啦地说些什么一边跑来跑去，你真的很努力地分心去听了，但还是一句话也没听清，戴安娜对你做了一个鬼脸。巴里今天轮休，他告诉你手上有一个案件想听听你的意见，你答应他任务结束后他可以把资料带来蝙蝠洞，戴安娜一边战斗一边向你们怒吼不要用公频聊天，不知从什么时候起戴安娜担负起了对整个联盟的母亲式的管教责任。巴里扛着一对夫妻从旁边的建筑物中跑出来，他开始当着你的面大讲那个案子。  
......你也想管教他了。但是他说的几个细节吸引了你，巴里同样是个优秀的侦探，也是少数能跟上你的思维模式的人之一。不过你还是有点心累。  
一次普通的A级警报最后不知怎么演变成了外星人入侵，整个联盟都出动了。你朋友披着那件举世闻名的红披风从天而降，巴里和他救出了街道边摇摇欲坠的建筑物里的平民。  
克拉克飞过来与你并肩作战，他对你说他又翘了班，让你作为老板不要扣他的全勤奖。  
你让他赶紧滚去做正事。  
他一边作战一边还在和你说他的工资。哈尔已经快笑死了（要听实话吗？事实是，绿灯，你是最没有资格笑的一个人）。你现在想当着全联盟的面骂他们两个。但是伟大的蝙蝠侠忍住了这种冲动，你引以为傲的自制力值得阿尔弗雷德赞同的微笑。  
经过一番鏖战，你又一次和你的队友们保护了你深爱的家园，伴随永不消逝的疲惫、疼痛与精疲力竭。克拉克把一只手放在你的肩膀上，你不太情愿地承认那该死地安抚了你，你允许自己这一小会儿可以从朋友的安慰中汲取那些你急需的东西。  
戴安娜背对着你跪在废墟上，她浑身是血，背后被划开一个巨大的口子。你走过去轻声询问她，她抬头望向你，表情痛苦而愤怒，但眼眶里没有眼泪。她怀里抱着的那个小男孩已经死了。滚烫炽热的痛苦从你胸口奔涌而出，你一句话也说不出来，你蹲下来把那孩子的眼睛合上了。  
......你想到了那个在小巷深处死去的八岁男孩，想到一度失去的你深爱的儿子和女儿，想到你同样在某场命中注定的悲剧中失去父母的朋友们。再一次，你诅咒命运总是将不幸和苦难尽数倾泻在无力反抗的孩子身上。再一次，你放任一个孩子死去，一场悲剧发生，一个家庭崩溃，声嘶力竭的咒骂与哭声。你让悲惨的命运又一次降临在了一个无辜的孩子身上，你辜负了你对父母立下的誓言。  
戴安娜把头埋在他的胸前，她开始颤抖。你向焦急飞过来的克拉克嘘了一声，揭下自己的披风披在了戴安娜身上，她从那个男孩身上抬起头再次看向你，洞察真理与事实的女神一定是从你的脸上看见了某种痕迹，她对你点了点头。  
克拉克紧紧地抱住了你们两个，你没有挣脱他，戴安娜不再颤抖了。克拉克对你和戴安娜说一切都会好的。在心底深处，某一部分的你也想相信他的话。  
你庆幸并感激他们两个是你的朋友。  
你对克拉克说你不会扣他的全勤奖，戴安娜终于笑了，克拉克让你闭嘴，并且抱你们抱得更紧了。  
你说你是认真的。戴安娜在克拉克的怀抱中伸出手来，拍着你的背。布鲁斯，她说，这不是你的错。  
你比谁都清楚这是你的错。  
你带着伤痕、绝望和无力感回家，希望你的家庭能给予你温暖。你知道他们会的。他们确实如此，且一如既往，某种意义上，他们是你能够坚守所誓的原因之一，你的家庭是你的安全网。因此，你从不惧怕坠落。  
拖着疲惫的身体从蝙蝠洞走进餐厅门廊的时候你遇到了很少回家的二儿子，你不动声色地高兴着，而且累的不愿再和他吵架了，只希望他能多回家看看。杰森看起来有点尴尬，而且出人意料的心平气和，然后他小声告诉你他代替你去了达米安老师要求的家长见面。  
身心上你都更疲惫了。说真的，你甚至都不知道达米安又干了什么事，而且达米安宁愿找杰森也不愿意找你（这真的很能说明点什么），你觉得自己不是个称职的父亲。  
杰森让你不要让达米安知道你知道了，你说达米安肯定会知道你知道了。杰森向你翻了个白眼。  
你让他留下来吃晚饭，他纠结了一会儿还是答应了，也许你今天能避免伤害另一个孩子。  
他看出来你情绪低落。他说新闻里报道了你们的那个拥抱，他说那个孩子的死不是你的错。  
......为什么每个人都这么说？那当然是你的错。  
杰森愤怒地对你大喊着让你收拾好脑子再和他说话，然后气呼呼地走了。你希望他只是去找他的兄弟而不是又一次从家庭聚餐中逃走。  
晚餐的时候你在餐桌上看到了杰森，他在和他的兄弟们打闹的间隙中看了你一眼，或许他还没太生你的气。  
晚餐快结尾的时候，你开始思考迪克提出来的每周例行家庭聚餐到底是不是个好主意。提姆和杰森在用切牛排的刀打架，就为了餐桌上最后一份三文鱼沙拉（他们明明可以求阿福再做一份，但他们就是他妈的忽略了这个选项），达米安试图趁他们打闹的空隙把他们的餐盘倒空，卡珊在咯咯笑着录像，迪克——令人发指的——不仅没有阻止达米安，而且把自己卷入了两个弟弟永不停止的斗争里去，你的大儿子见鬼的在餐桌边做侧手翻，你试图阻止，失败了三次后你理智地选择了保存自己的体力。卡珊把镜头转移到你的脸上，她比了个手势让你笑一下。  
你对你的女儿笑起来，在她闹人而可爱的兄弟衬托下，她是多么乖巧而让人省心啊。  
迪克成功地用打翻餐盘的方法把达米安也拉进在餐桌边做杂技动作的队列里。  
迪克想把你也拉进这个队伍。  
迪克失败了。  
你安慰你自己，至少你已经习惯了你疯狂的家庭。在孩子们的笑声和尖叫声中你冷静地吃完了你的晚饭，好样的布鲁斯，你对自己说，阿福会为你骄傲的。  
阿福因为你没阻止孩子们骂了你一顿。  
你为了逃避阿福失望的眼神躲进了书房，隔着楼板还能听见下面的大吵大闹，孩子们是怎么做到一边彼此斗争一边和谐相处对你仍然是一个迷。  
迪克从你书房的窗户里翻进来，他是怎么——  
你又开始安慰你自己，冷静点布鲁斯，你早该习惯你的大儿子了。  
迪克从窗台上跳下来走到你身后，他从背后抱住了你，他问你是否一切还好。  
你放纵自己沉溺在这个拥抱里，迪克的鬓角蹭着你的脸颊，你犹豫了一下，然后告诉了他下午的事。  
他为什么也让你收拾好脑子？杰森是不是和他说了些什么？他告诉你那不是你的错，他又说你肯定还在因为你的自大和傲慢自责。  
你抱怨说你既不自大也不傲慢，但迪克让你闭嘴。  
他松开那个拥抱，然后把手按在你肩上，你们都没有再说话，你享受他陪伴着你身边的平静时刻。  
迪克邀请你在夜巡之前加入孩子们的游戏活动，你在内心窃喜，然后装作不情愿地答应了。  
......迪克好像看出来了。  
出门前他再次跳起来扑向你，你比他高大许多，仍然能轻松地把他抱个满怀，就和他还是个孩子的时候一样。  
孩子们在沙发上心照不宣地给你留了个座位，阿福端茶过来的时候终于赞许地向你笑了。你挤在达米安和迪克之间，杰森坐在单人沙发上，提姆盘腿坐在厚厚的地毯上，心安理得地用你的小腿当靠背。  
半个小时后你的孩子们又闹了起来，而且你的小腿麻了。  
你决定夜巡前允许他们再闹了，你们还有一整个集体夜巡的时间，没有人听你的。提姆小声对你耳语让你放松一会儿，他借着坐在地上的姿势伏在你的怀里，给予了你一个轻如羽翼的拥抱，他让你答应他不要继续自责，你揉了揉儿子的头发，决定就做一次溺爱小孩的家长。  
你很累，但是你知道今晚还有不少老友想用拳头、子弹、棍棒和你一叙衷肠，你还知道你不是建了那个儿童医院用来做摆设的，你希望那个计划能真的帮助到你救下的人。  
你知道你还有机会去阻止命运掷下的另一场悲剧。  
凌晨时分，你和罗宾蹲在韦恩塔视野绝佳的滴水兽上，迪克从手机发消息过来告诉你他要去补交，今天在布鲁德海文要值夜班，你让他睡在庄园里，告诉他你会送他去他的城市。  
朝日从天空墨渍般晕染的边缘缓缓升起，你们沐浴在哥谭辉煌灿烂的第一缕阳光之中，达米安把头靠在你的肩上，父亲，他用命令的语气说，我们都知道了，昨天的那个孩子不是你的错。  
你拥抱了他。  
你的名字是布鲁斯·韦恩，你刚刚度过了再平常不过的一天。


End file.
